Ianto's Missing Tea
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Just another Janto fanfiction. Ianto starts getting fustrated at Owen so Jack takes care of Ianto. Also Owen, Tosh and Gwens opinions on Ianto and Jacks relationship


Ianto's Missing Tea

I own nothing to do with torchwood, Jack and Ianto although I really wish I did

I have problems with spelling and grammar just to warn you, please feel free to tell me if you spot anything, I would be very grateful

Enjoy!

Jack watch Ianto as he noisily rummaged through the small area they used for a kitchen in the Hub, apparently from what Ianto was muttering about Owen had managed to rearrange everything while Ianto wasn't looking.

"Calm down, for Christ sake Ianto" Owen called from his desk, looking up in amusement at the Welshmen's distress.

"Where the hell did you but my tea bags" Ianto shouted back, pulling object after object out of various draws getting even more frantic as he did so. Jack sighed and went over to Ianto and pulled him in close for a hug.

"Breath" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, soon enough Ianto's heart beat slowed and went back to its original pace. "Why are you so wound up about some tea anyway?" Jack queered, releasing Ianto and looking into his eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't like it when people move my stuff around" Ianto muttered looking away. Jack shook his head and took Ianto's hand leading him away from the kitchen. Owen looked up as they passed him,

"Oy where do you two thing you're going?" Owen asked, Jack looked back and smiled.

"Ianto needs a break" Jack replied, Owen looked disbelievingly at Jack and then Ianto.

"What about the rest of us?" Owen said indignantly.

"Well if you hadn't wound him up maybe it would be different, anyway I'm sure you'll all do just fine without us, call me you need me or if anything out of the ordinary happens" and with that Ianto and Jack headed for the exit

"Just because he's shagging the boss" Owen muttered under his breath, as he watched them leave, Ianto turned around

"Yer that'd be it" Ianto smiled and continued as Owen looked away blushing.

When they were out of the Hub, Jack led Ianto to their usual cafe and ordered Ianto a tea and himself a coffee. Ianto looked out the window that looked over the Harbour and watched the sea gulls swirl and glide in the sky. Jack sat down opposite Ianto and put the drinks down on the table Jack watched Ianto without thinking, Ianto looked over and saw Jack watching him, and smiled to himself as he picked up his tea and drank some.

"Thanks for this, sometimes Owen really does get under my skin, it's a shame you won't let me shoot him really" Ianto said wistfully, Jack just laughed

"You are not killing Owen over some tea" Jack sniggered, taking a drink for his coffee

"I never said anything about killing Owen, I just want to shoot him" Ianto continued hopefully, then taking another sip of his tea

"Still as your Captain I cannot allow that" Jack said looking into Ianto's eyes

"Yes, sir" Ianto said stressing the sir. Jack raised his eye brows and smiled again.

"Are you in that sort of mood then, Ianto" Jack hinted, taking Ianto's hand in his own and using the other to drink his half finished coffee

"I wish we could but we've got to get back to the Hub before Owen, Tosh and Gwen go on strike for not having their coffee" Ianto joked, squeezing Jacks hand. Jack sighed looking away out of the window

"If only that were not true" Jack smiled to himself, then looked back at Ianto, studying his face, his beautiful blue eyes and they way his mouth turned up at the coroners in a cute smile, and his wonderful dark hair. Jack reached out and put his hand on Ianto's soft cheek and smiled "We better be heading back then" Jack said letting his hand fall, Ianto nodded as he finished of his tea and got up putting his jacket back on as Jack did the same, they headed out the cafe. Jack took Ianto's hand again as they headed back to the Hub together.

As they entered the Hub everything was subdued as everyone got on with the never ending amount of paper work, Jack turned to Ianto

"Have dinner with me tonight" Jack said. It wasn't a question, Ianto just smiled and nodded. Jack grinned and leaned in kissing Ianto, Jack rested his hand on the side of Ianto's face as Ianto's arms snaked around Jacks waist, pulling Jack closer to himself.

Owen looked up at the pair and rolled his eyes, coughing slightly to remind Jack and Ianto that himself, Gwen and Tosh where still there. Ianto and Jack pulled apart slightly breathless, Ianto flushed slightly

"I'll go make some coffee then" Ianto mumbled as he headed for the kitchen slightly flustered, Jack looked over at Owen who was watching him

"Got anything to say?" Jack said raising his eye brows questioningly, Owen looked away embarrassed

"No nothing" Owen said starting to continue with the mountain of paper work before him. Jack nodded and headed up to his office. Owen looked up again and shook his head "I have nothing agenised those two but do they have to be so bloody public" Owen sighed. Tosh smiled up at Jacks office

"You sound jealous, Owen" Tosh giggled, Owen looked over at her and glared

"I'm not jealous" Owen said then faltered "But how in the name of anything holy can tea boy get someone and I can't?" Gwen looked up amused

"Maybe it's something to do with him making excellent coffee, I mean the last time you even attempted to make coffee you broke the coffee machine, Jack actually had to stop Ianto from shooting you" Tosh replied laughing at the memory, Owen rolled his eyes

"No it can't be that!" Owen insisted

"Maybe it just Ianto's a really good shag?" Gwen offered turning around in her chair to look at Owen and Tosh

"Thank you very much Gwen, I did not need that mental image now imprinted in my brain" Owen huffed pressing his hands over his eyes trying to block out the images now playing in front of him. Tosh laughed once again at Owens reaction

"No it's defiantly not that" Tosh said more to herself that Gwen or Owen "It's defiantly more than just a physical relationship, there's something there when Jack and Ianto are around each other that just...I don't know. It's just really sweet and romantic. I mean have you ever seen the way Jack looks at Ianto, it's as if he would jump in front of a bullet for him, I know that Jack would come back to life but still, it's pretty intense. And Ianto just seems to gravitate towards Jack, they're both so natural around each other, totally comfortable when being with each other" Tosh finished looking up from her hands to see Owen and Gwen both looking at her.

"Now who's jealous" Owen sniggered, Tosh shook her head

"I'm not jealous, I'm actually really happy they have each other, happy for Ianto to have someone who seems to appreciate him" Tosh said smiling genuinely, Gwen nodded

"Tosh is right" Gwen smiled and turned around getting back on with her work. Owen sat there and looked up at Jacks office

"Yer your right Tosh, the doesn't mean I like seeing them kissing all the time thought" Owen added and headed his attention back on his paperwork, Tosh rolled her eyes and did the same.

Silence preceded them, Ianto soon walked over and handed each team member there cup of coffee and headed up to Jacks office thinking to himself. He had over heard all of their conversation and was surprised of what he heard "Did jack really look at him as if he would jump in front of a bullet for him? And did he really gravitate toward Jack?" Ianto thought as he knocked on Jacks office door and entered.

Jack looked up and grinned at Ianto as he came into view, Ianto handed Jack his coffee and sat down in the chair facing Jacks desk

"Did you find the tea?" Jack asked smiling over his coffee, Ianto shook his head

"No sir, can't find it anywhere" Ianto sighed and looked back at Jack

"What have I told you about calling me sir!" Jack sighed setting down his mug

"You seemed to like it earlier" Ianto said with a wicked smile locking eyes with Jack

"Yes but that different" Jack said looking straight back into Ianto's eyes, Ianto nodded in agreement. Smiling Jack got up and pulled Ianto to his feet, Ianto smiled and slowly, hesitantly pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack pulled Ianto closed and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist Jack opened his mouth slightly, inviting Ianto in, Ianto taking the opportunity happily deepened the kiss and pulled Jack even closer as he wrapped his own arms around Jacks neck. Jack smiled into the kiss and pushed Ianto agenised his desk. Ianto also smiling sighed and pushed away, Jack looked disappointedly back "Why did you do that?" Jack asked panting slightly, Ianto shook his head

"Not here, can you imagine Gwen, Tosh or even Owen walking in" Ianto said apologetically, pulling Jack in for a quick kiss

"Hummm, yes I suppose your right but I wouldn't have minded" Jack grinned evilly, Ianto rolled his eyes

"I know you wouldn't have minded but I rather think the others would object to it" Ianto insisted "Anyway it'd be easier back at my apartment later" Ianto smiled as he picked up Jacks empty coffee cup and started to head out of Jacks office

"I guess I'll just have to wait till then" Jack said smiling even more

"I suppose you will" Ianto grinned back as he closed Jacks office door behind him and headed down the steps two at a time smiling to himself and headed for the kitchen intending to continue his search for his missing tea.

"You where up in Jack's office for quite a while, Ianto" Gwen called out as Ianto passed her, Ianto just turned around grinned and continued for the kitchen.


End file.
